1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flooring adapter device, and more particularly, to an improved stretch-in carpet threshold between the double doors in adjoining rooms in hotel/motel facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art consists of carpet transition devices and methods which require the use of several individual components to hold the edges of carpets from adjoining rooms together through a doorway. The individual components result in change of level differences which could create a tripping hazard.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art because it is a much simpler design that avoids the multi-piece assembly. It provides a smooth transition of carpets over the threshold of double doors from adjoining rooms in hotels and motels. The edges of the carpet are stretched and inserted into a receiving cavity formed in each of the opposing sides of the threshold. A carpet tack strip is nailed to the floor over opposing receiving wings of the threshold for receiving and holding the edge of the carpet. Since both edges of the carpet are tucked into the opposing receiving cavities underneath a wide central portion of the threshold, a smooth transition from one carpet to the other is accomplished. The threshold also serves to seal the gap between the bottom of the doors and floor. Noise, odor, light and drafts are thus prevented from traveling from room to room through the gap underneath the double doors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stretch-in carpet threshold for installation between the double doors in adjoining rooms in hotel and motel facilities.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold that is used with a carpet tack strip.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold with receiving cavities for receiving and tucking the edges of the carpet from adjoining rooms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold with receiving wings for receiving a carpet tack strip for gripping the edges of the carpet from adjoining rooms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold that can be glued to wood and concrete subfloors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold that can seal the gap between the door and the floor to prevent noise, odors, light and drafts from traveling between adjoining hotel or motel rooms.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carpet threshold that is simple to use and has a small number of pieces.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by a carpet tack strip threshold made from vinyl or rubber for receiving the ends of the carpet from adjoining rooms in a hotel or motel. The carpet is stretched onto tacks from a carpet tack strip nailed to the subflooring over a receiving wing portion of the threshold. The ends of the carpet are inserted and tucked into receiving cavities located on opposing sides of the threshold. A central strip on the threshold divides the carpet from adjoining rooms while providing a smooth transition between adjoining carpets. The threshold is precut to a standard door width, or cut to the width of the doorway, and glued to the wood or concrete subfloor before the carpet in adjoining rooms is installed. Carpet tack strips are then cut to length and nailed to the subfloor over opposing receiving wing portions of the threshold. The carpet installer then stretches the edge of the carpet onto the pins of the tack strip. A special tucking tool or the handle of a hammer is used to secure the carpet to the tack strip and tuck the edges of each carpet into the receiving cavities.